JakeM2436
Jake, better known online as JakeM2436 (formerly'ThatJ4ke'), is an English gaming YouTuber from Liverpool, United Kingdom. The games he specialises in uploading are Dead by Daylight and Geometry Dash, the latter game being the game he garnered practically all of his subscribers from. Biography ThatJ4ke created his YouTube account on the 24th November 2008 under the alias "mylife1221". Being only seven years old at the time, he was still rather immature and uploaded pointless, spontaneous videos every few weeks. The first video he ever uploaded on his YouTube channel was a video titled "The club of Destiny"; a 4:20 long screen capture of Notepad where Jake typed what seemed to be a script with no context other than it being an announcement from a flight. Jake kept uploading videos every now and then, such as Flight Simulator videos and other aviation videos. He then mixed in some Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Supply Drop opening videos in there, but yet his channel had still not surpassed 100 subscribers. It was on the 13th June 2015 when Jake uploaded his first Geometry Dash video. From this moment on, most of Jake's content began to focus around the game during the development of his unstoppable addiction. However, it wasn't until the 29th April 2016 when Jake's skill in Geometry Dash really began to flourish. He uploaded a video of him completing one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash at the time, Down Bass. Although he didn't get much attention, it was still a stepping stone of him becoming one of the most skilled players as he was one of the first ten people to beat the level legitimately. It was only three days later that he beat an even harder level than Down Bass, Crimson Clutter. At the time, this was around the tenth hardest level in the entire game. However, just like Down Bass, this video didn't garner as much attention. It would be another two months before he would upload his first video which got decent recognition: his first full-level progress on beating a level what was at that moment unbeaten and barely even attempted by anyone else: Sonic Wave. His road to beating the level was what earned him his fame, as the majority of his uploads showcased fast progress; faster than most other people who were attempting to beat it. In the end, due to unfortunate circumstances, he could not be the world's first to beat the level as he was cut short by another player. On the 5th January 2017, he became the fourth victor in the world of Sonic Wave, with his video currently boasting over 130,000 views and being his fifth most viewed video. This video boosted him up in terms of subscribers and he hit 10,000 subscribers on the 12th February 2017, uploading a video as gratitude. After this, he continued to upload videos of him completing very difficult levels, and to this day he still does (albeit the amount of levels slowing due to boredom). He keeps videos of his hardest achievements in a playlist. Although Jake has a lot of skill in completing levels, most of his most popular videos actually do not follow this criteria. His second most popular video has over 620,000 views, and is a top 10 list video he published on the 2nd September 2016. However, there is an exception. His most popular video is a 1:24:50 long video of him completing the entire Nine Circles series; the series of levels that got him famous, in 1080p60. Thanks to this video, Jake became known as "the god of Nine Circles levels" in the Geometry Dash community. Some people even give him the status of "the god of wave" (the wave is the gamemode featured in every Nine Circles level which looks like an arrow going diagonally up and down with a line behind it). This is his mark that he has imprinted in the game's history. Albeit not uploading them very much, Jake does try and upload Dead by Daylight-based content, but his viewerbase seem to dislike/not be interested in such content, so he almost never exceeds 1,000 views on his Dead by Daylight videos. He now and then tries streaming, but doesn't get many viewers unless he's playing Geometry Dash. This page was made on July 14, 2018 by THatJ4ke. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:English YouTubers